Allelujah Haptism
A member of the Celestial Being, Allelujah is the pilot of GN-003 Gundam Kyrios. Dual Personality Allelujah is usually gentle and quiet; under certain circumstances, a second personality named Hallelujah will emerge. His hair always covers one of his eyes and is used to identify which personality is dominant. When the left grey eye is revealed, Allelujah is in control. When the right gold eye is revealed, Hallelujah is in control. The Hallelujah persona is murderous and violent. Allelujah is often seen talking to the Hallelujah persona inside his mind, always debating with other about ethics and morality. If ever Allelujah's life is in danger due to indecision, Hallelujah will override his conscience and do what he deems is necessary. Allelujah and Hallelujah can also combine their mental strengths to become the true super soldier, using Allelujah's planning and tactics in combination with Hallelujahs killer instinct. Their combined strengths and dual intellect allows them to make quick snap decisions in tactics and combat. History Season 1 Before Celestial Being Subject E-0057 Subject E-0057 (Allelujah) spent his childhood as a experimental super solider within HRL Space Colony: Complete Sphere. It was never clear was he an orphan or a series of designer babies (like Soma Peries} for experimentation. Subject E-0057's body and mind was subjected to a series of experiments and surgeries. The quantum brainwave surgery was the procedure that created his murderous split personality, but it also allowed him to telepathically sense others who also have quantum brain waves like him. While HRL scientists was aware of his split alter ego, they allowed his alter persona exist for the sake of scientific data. Meeting Marie Upon recovering and waking up after his quantum brainwave surgery, he sensed another quantum brainwave modified child, Marie Parfacy. While getting to know each other, it's revealed that he has lost his memories and don't remember his own name. Marie decided to name him Allelujah, to symbolize gratitude to God for being alive. Since then the two developed a close emotional bond, Allelujah would often come to see Marie and share stories and their feelings. Unknown to him and the rest of his child super solider kin, they were always being monitored by HRL scientists literally across the wall. Escaping Termination Allelujah and a selected batch of his kin were deemed as experimental failures and were to be disposed. He and several of his brothers somehow escaped termination and even got weapons for a daring escape to freedom. Allelujah wanted to bring Marie along, but ultimately decided it was better to leave her behind (since her entire body is paralyzed and requires special medical care). Allelujah and his brothers managed to escape Complete Sphere by stealing a space shuttle. They drifted aimlessly in space for days. Eventually their shuttle ran low on all possible resources to keep them surviving. Hallelujah's Survival Alleljuah and all his brothers were slowly dying of starvation and running out of air inside the shuttle. It was around this time that the Hallelujah persona emerged and began his first killing spree. Hallelujah didn't want to die and refuse to allow Allelujah's conscience to get them both killed. Hallelujah shot and killed all of his brothers with a pistol and helped Allelujah survive long enough to be recovered by Celestial Being. Joining Celestial Being Allelujah was somehow discovered by Celestial Being, possibly drifting nearby their sensors at Lagrange 3 (L3) or L1. He accepted his fate as a super soldier and wanted to use his abilities to prevent people like him to exist. He was accepted into Celestial Being and Veda approved of him to become a Gundam Meister. Allelujah and the rest of the Meister's trained for at least 2 years in space before they began their worldwide intervention against armed conflict. Debut at HRL's Heaven's Pillar Allelujah/Kyrios sortied from Ptolemy to HRL's orbital elevator, Heaven's Pillar, to prevent a terrorist attack. Allelujah/Kyrios engaged the terrorist Hellions in a high-speed dogfight. Allelujah managed to shoot down all, but one was beyond his reach and had Tieria/Virtue finish the job. They returned to Ptolemy to recharge the ship and waited for their next mission as the world learns about their group through Aeolia Schenberg's video. Ceylon Allelujah/Kyrios sortied from Ptolemy to perform a group intervention against HRL forces and local mobile suit forces to eliminate ethnic conflict in Ceylon (formally Sri Lanka). Allelujah/Kyrios attacked the HRL base by wide spread bombing. Allelujah commented to himself that he has become a murderer, but focuses on the mission. He drops the tail unit and transformed Kyrios from fighter mode to mobile suit to wipe out remaining resistance and left with his teammates after completion of their mission. Talivia Allelujah/Kyrios sortied on a solo mission to destroy Talivia's drug trade. He flew by a cocaine field and destroyed the local plantation by bombing the plantation fields. Taribia Republic Taribia succeeded from the Union in a gamble that Celestial Being would intervene and possibly protect them against Union forces. Celestial Being caught on to their intentions from the start and intervened by attacking Taribia instead. Tieria/Virtue didn't participate in this mission, but the remaining Gundam Meister's wiped out most if not all of Tarbia Republic's forces. Taribia rejoined the Union and the Meister's made a tactical retreat. Rescue Mission at True Pillar Allelujah had to use HRL's obital elevator to return to the Ptolemy. While just entering the True Pillar station, he started having bad headaches due to Soma Peries. Soma was outside in space, testing out her new Tieren Taozi at the time when they got too close in proximity with each other. Allelujah didn't realized that he had re-established a telepathic link with Marie because of the Soma Peries persona. Their mental link was painful for each other (possibly due to the Soma persona or her quantum brainwaves were modified with adverse affects) and the Hallelujah persona emerged. Hallelujah threatened to kill Soma if she didn't get out of his head. The murderous intent of Hallelujah freaked out Soma and she tried to shoot down True Pillar (where Allelujah/Hallelujah were located). The blast resulted in 3 sections of block 7 to be loosened from True Pillar and free falling into Earth. Allelujah couldn't standby to watch civilians helplessly float in space (due to his past experience in space) and decided to rescue them without Celestial Being's approval. Allelujah/Kyrios attempted to push the floating station from falling into Earth, but there was just too much weight. Sergei Smirnov was already at the scene when Allelujah intervened and urged him to give up, but he refused. Just then Lockon/Dynames fired 2 shots with his Super Substratospheric Altitude Gun from Earth. The sudden backup tells Allelujah that Sumeragi had decided to support him. The shots loosened the excess weight of the two sections and Allelujah/Kyrios pushed the section containing the civilians back to safety. HRL forces could've pursued them, but Sergei decided to let Allelujah off as a favor. Allelujah was subsequently punished by detention/confinement. Moralia Moralia/PMC Trust and AEU entered a joint operation to make a stand against Celestial Being. The Gundam Meisters sortied to eliminate this source of conflict. Each of the Meister's were given assigned duties and Allelujah/Kyrios performed air supremacy to control the skies, followed by eliminating remaining units on the military bases. Due to Setsuna's unexpected action of exiting his cockpit, their mission was forced to accelerate to the final stage of their mission, eliminate Moralia Command. Allelujah/Kyrios and the rest of the Gundam Meister's used a nearby canyon as a stealth tactic to infiltrate their target. Once they gotten there, all the Meister's attacked and wiped out PMC's remaining forces under 5 minutes. Morial/PMC was forced to fire a flare to signify their unconditional surrender. After the completion of their mission, the Meister's confronted over Setsuna's reason for violating Celestial Being conduct while in combat, but he gave no answer. Tieria drew his sidearm to threaten force to get the answer, but the situation only escalated when Setsuna drew his sidearm as well. Allelujah tried to calm the situation down by reminding everyone that Veda chose everyone for a reason to be a Gundam Meister. Tieria withdrew his gun and so did Setsuna, just then Ian Vashti notified the Meister's that there has been terrorist attacks. A group called La Eden has sent a message to blackmail Celestial Being to stop their interventions, but Celestial Being tracked them down. The rest of the Gundam Meister's located and destroyed their terrorist cells, Allelujah was on standby; he never saw action against La Eden. Capture & Escape from HRL HRL was determined to acquire a Gundam and assigned Sergei Smirnov to locate and secure a Gundam for study. Sergei and Soma Peries sortied with 22 Space Tierens to capture a Gundam. E-sensors were used to detect and locate Ptolemy and Sergei used diversionary tactics to separate the Gundams in a attempt to isolate and capture one. Allelujah/Kyrios and Tieria/Virtue were diverted from the main group while the rest had to fight off the space Tierens in Sergei's time stalling tactics. While separated from the group, Allelujah suffered headaches again due to Soma Pieris' close proximity. The closer she came, the higher the pain of the headaches. The pain was too much for Allelujah to bear and he lost consciousness, he couldn't pilot Kyrios and was easily captured and taken back to a HRL carrier (Louhan 4) for immediate study. It didn't take long for Tieria/Virtue to reach to Allelujah's position and realized he was so easily captured. Tieria judged Allelujah unfit to be a Meister and was about to fire upon the carrier until Soma/Taozi intervened. While Tieria/Virtue was engaging HRL forces, Hallelujah awoken and transformed Kyrios' GN Shield into a pincer claw to cut his way to freedom. Gundam Nadleeh forced Sergei and his forces to make a full tactical retreat due to underestimating the Gundams. While running away, Hallelujah/Kyrios engaged Soma/Taozi for fun. Adjutant Ming used his Tieren to stall Hallelujah/Kyrios for Sergei and Soma to flee. As they fled, Hallelujah used the electro-blade to slowly torture Adjutant Ming's final moments. Allelujah tried to stop Hallelujah, but in the end he killed Adjutant Ming. When Allelujah was able to control his body again he questions Hallelujah's murderous intent and wonders is this a hidden aspect of himself. He breaks down in tears and considers himself not human for his alternate personality's actions. HRL Super Soldier Research Facility Shortly after the incident with HRL, Allelujah finds himself conflicted with Hallelujah as they both debate over their past actions. In order to confront his past he decided to create his own mission plan to destroy the HRL Super Soldier Research Facility. He proposed the plan to Sumeragi and was approved by Veda to sortie. Tieria was assigned as his support for this mission. At the HRL Space Colony, Complete Sphere, Tieria/Virtue was handling outside resistance as Allelujah/Kyrios infiltrated to the space colony. It didn't take long for Allelujah to confirm the super soldier research facility since he was experiencing headaches from the quantum brainwaves of his super solider kin. As he was about to fire, he hesitated to destroy the facility. He debated with Hallelujah that they can be saved, but Hallelujah believes it's better to kill them as they are raised to be the future enemies. After much internal conflict, Alleluah/Kyrios reluctantly fired his missiles and destroyed the facility. With all his brethren dead, he returned back to base with Hallelujah complimenting on Allelujah's actions. Back at base, Allelujah asked Sumeragi for a taste for her liquor, but she refused him due to his age. Allelujah told her it was fine since his birthday just past and he's officially old enough to drink alcohol. He tried it and felt was bitter to drink, Sumeragi told him he'll understand why eventually. Near Capture in Taklamakan Desert Allelujah/Kyrios and Lockon/Dynames sortied together in Taklamakan to prevent a group of terrorists attacking a nuclear facility. They infiltrated the territory knowing there was a war exercise in progress and was quickly attacked by a large group of Realdo's and missiles. As they were bogged down by heavy enemy fire, Tieria/Virtue executed Burst Mode to create a trench for the two to escape with some cover. While fleeing from HRL forces, Allelujah suffered headaches again due to Soma Peries. As Soma/Taozi faced Allelujah/Kyrios, Hallelujah switched over to fight Soma. Hallelujah quickly got bored as Soma regrouped with her Tieren squad and switched back to Allelujah. After getting separated with Lockon/Dynames, Allelujah/Kyrios was on his own until a means of escape. Allelujah/Kyrios would endure the next 16 hours of constant fire barrage and avoiding Soma, but was eventually captured by HRL forces due to exhaustion. As HRL forces dragged Kyrios back to base, their Tierens were attacked by Gundam Throne Zwei. Michael/Zwei dispatched his GN Fangs to wipe out HRL forces and Nena/Throne Drei provided cover for the Meister's to escape. Trinity The Trinity siblings left coordinates for a date in space to talk. The Trinity's agreed to talk on board Ptolemy and got acquainted with the siblings. Their conversation left more questions than answers and they left back to their mothership. After their brief encounter, the Trinity's began their own operations and the rest of the Gundam Meister's stayed out of their way to observe their movements. It wasn't long their actions sparked Setsuna start an internal war between the Ptolemy Group and Team Trinity. In between this time Allelujah stayed behind to look after Ptolemy in case anything unexpected happens. Allelujah was the only Meister to have never fought against the Trinity's. Fallen Angels After the world forces acquired GN technology, they quickly used the technology to face Celestial Being and formed the UN Forces. HRL focused on the Thrones while Union and AEU focused on Ptolemy and the Meister's. During this time, Alejandro Corner has gained access to Veda's terminal and had Ribbons deactivate the Gundams. While in their first major battle against formidable enemies, all the Gundams deactivated. Sumeragi had the Gundams reactivated with a stand alone operating system and the Gundams successfully fended off UN Forces. The Meister's returned to Ptolemy to reconnoiter. The crew had a tactical meeting and Setsuna volunteered a solo mission to investigate matters between Team Trinity and UN Forces. During Setsuna's mission, Alejandro Corner killed Aeolia Schenberg and triggered Trans Am within Setsuna/Exia. Allelujah with the rest of the Ptolemy Group received Aeolia Schenberg's message through the GN Drive's black box. In their second fight with UN Forces, Setsuna was still returning to space when the crew was forced to fight shorthanded. Allelujah was intentionally targeted by HRL GN-X's because of his quantum brainwave weakness to Soma Peries. Soma/GN-X made the situation challenging to fight, but Hallelujah helped Allelujah by cutting of their quantum brainwave connection. Allelujah/Kyrios activated Trans Am and bugged out his enemies. After major combat was over, he learned of Lockon Stratos' death and mourned his passing. Showdown with UN Forces UN Forces had backup support from Alejandro/Alvatore. Allelujah/Kyrios sortied with a GN Tail Booster to increase his combat potential. While fighting remaining forces, the Gundams were fairing well until Alvatore intervened and severely damaged Virtue and Kyrios. GN-X's were still facing him, but towards the end it was Sergei Smirnov and Soma that was hunting him. It was this time that both Allelujah and Hallelujah agreed to share their minds together to end this fight. With his badly damaged Kyrios, Allelujah/Hallelujah used what's left of Kyrios' power to destroy Soma and Sergei. Sergei's tactical experience had its advantages as he successfully fended off Kyrios. During the fight, Sergei risked himself to have Soma fire upon Kyrios. While Kyrios was badly damaged, Allelujah/Hallelujah survived (with injuries to his right eye and forehead) and saw the true image of Soma Peries, Marie. Allelujah suspected that Hallelujah knew about this and Hallelujah admitted it; Hallelujah felt telling him Marie was his enemy would've only gotten him killed. Hallelujah bid him farewell as he seemingly died from the head trauma (brain damage to quantum brainwaves). Aftermath After the battle, Allelujah ejected Kyrios' GN Drive and drifted into space. He was discovered by UN Forces and both him and Kyrios fell into enemy hands. After medics treated his head injury, he was sent to the higher ups of the military and had vanished beyond Celestial Being's help. Season 2 5 Year Detention Allelujah has been missing for approximately 5 years, recent investigations by Wang Liu Mei and Nena Trinity revealed Allelujah was held in a Federation Anti-Government Detention Facility. Due to the return of Gundams, A-Laws came to interrogate Allelujah for information about Celestial Being. As men came to see him, Allelujah immediately recognized Soma and wanted to talk to her. They removed his muzzle and Allelujah was excited to speak with Soma. He identified her as Marie, but Soma doesn't recognize the name. Soma continues to deny herself as Marie, but Allelujah continues to suggest otherwise. Allelujah was later muzzled again and left alone. While sitting alone to his thoughts, a sudden commotion came through the whole detention facility. There was shaking and a lot of noise, Ptolemy 2 caused an artificial tsunami and 00 Gundam crashed into the side of the detention facility. Setsuna found Allelujah's cell, blew out his cell door, and freed him. Setsuna gave him a PC tablet pad for him to locate his new Gundam, Arios. When he got to the rendezvous point, Arios crashed into the side building for him to escape, but Soma stopped him. Allelujah still calls her Marie and Soma continues to deny that identity until Allelujah spoke out her full name, Marie Parfacy. Her name triggered a memory and caused her head to hurt. Allelujah wanted to tend to her, but Andrei Smirnov and two other men came for her. Allelujah took cover, still wanting to seeing his beloved Marie, but time was up. Tieria/Seravee and Setsuna/00 are departing and Allelujah regretfully escaped with Arios. Allelujah swears that he will see Marie again and departs into the battlefield. Allelujah/Arios executed high speed combat and finished off remaining pursuers with his beam saber and returned to Ptolemy 2. While resting, Tieria serves Allelujah with a hot cup of coffee and wanted to know why he was captured, but was distracted at seeing a very much alive Lockon Stratos. With no explanations from both of them, Tieria welcomed Alleljuah back to team. Finding Marie Despite the fact that Soma/Marie was the enemy, Allelujah was determined to save her and remind her of who she is. Luck just blossomed when during one of their battles. When Soma's Ahead damaged Arios, Allelujah grabbed her suit, pulling them down to the ground. When he opened her cockpit, she was about to attack him when her true personality (Marie Parfacy) suddenly awakens. She fainted soon after. When she wakes up, Allelujah had set up a tent and had been checking if their suits were functional; they were not. They reconcile over the time they were separate. Allelujah and a number of other superhumans who were sent for "disposal" escaped, but he later regretted not taking Marie too. But the shuttle they've escaped on led to nowhere and they ran low on food and oxygen. Hallelujah emerged and killed the others to survive. Marie says the 'Soma' personality was implanted so that her five senses could be restored and so the Superhuman Institute could continue existing. When Sergei finds them, he pulls a gun against Allelujah, seeing him as a threat to Soma/Marie and the person who killed his comrades. Despite Marie's pleas, Allelujah was willing to die to keep her happy. Just as Sergei is about to pull the trigger, Marie jumps in front of Allelujah but Sergei simply fires in the air. He says he falsify that 'Soma Peries' died. Marie tells him that the Soma part of her still wants to be his daughter and hugs and salutes hi as he takes off. Allelujah comforts Marie and they share a long kiss. Relationships Celestial Being Veda Crew of the Ptolemaios Sumeragi Lee Noriega Feldt Grace Christina Sierra Joyce Moreno Ian Vashti Lichtendahl Tsery Gundam Meisters Setsuna F. Seiei Tieria Erde Lockon Stratos Throne Meisters Johann Trinity Michael Trinity Nena Trinity UN Forces/Earth Sphere Federation HRL Sergei Smirnov Soma Peries/Marie Parfacy Allelujah remembers Marie from their time in the Superhuman Institute. She was the only one whose quantum brainwaves could affect him and she called out, as the experiments stripped her of her five senses. She gave Allelujah his name as he could not remember his own. When Allelujah escaped disposal, he regretted leaving Marie, who was later modified as Soma Peries. Hallelujah knew Marie's identity but Allelujah didn't until he saw her with his own eyes. When they came into close proximity, their brainwaves clashed and Marie came to surface. A-Laws External Links *Allelujah on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters